For The First Time
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] [SongFic] Jihoon rindu rumah. Dan sebagai pangeran yang bertanggungjawab, Soonyoung akan melakukan apapun untuk putrinya―dan tidak menyadari ia kehilangan Jihoon dalam prosesnya. "Don't give up on me, Jihoon." ―Soonyoung. "Never, Soonyoung. Never." ―Jihoon. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi]


**Title**

For The First Time

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 4000+?

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, minor Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Lee Chan, mentioned Wen Junhui, Yoon Jeonghan.

 **Pairing**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon

 **Genre**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! And SoonHoon pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All cast belongs to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

Jihoon rindu rumah. Dan sebagai pangeran yang bertanggungjawab, Soonyoung akan melakukan apapun untuk putrinya―dan tidak menyadari ia kehilangan Jihoon dalam prosesnya. "Don't give up on me, Jihoon." ―Soonyoung. "Never, Soonyoung. Never." ―Jihoon.

.

.

Jihoon _homesick_. Dia rindu rumah. Dan kadar rindunya semakin hari semakin parah. Baiklah, Seoul memang menyenangkan. Tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi kampung halamannya. Dia rindu ibunya. Dia rindu ayahnya. Dan dia rindu semua teman-temannya.

Sebentar lagi ulangtahunnya dan ia ingin berada di rumah saat itu terjadi.

Ingin memakan sup rumput laut hangat buatan ibunya, ingin bergelung di atas sofa dengan ayahnya, dan.. membuka kado istimewa di padang rumput belakang rumahnya bersama Soonyoung.

Soonyoung.

Omong-omong Soonyoung, pemuda itu begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Selalu pergi sebelum Jihoon bangun, dan kembali saat Jihoon sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Dia tidak tahu sibuk apa kekasih blondenya itu.

"Soonyoung,"

Soonyoung berdengung. Ia masih sibuk memainkan surai pink Jihoon―mereka sedang bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang. Hari ini Soonyoung tumben sekali pulang cepat dan Jihoon langsung menariknya ke atas ranjang―mereka sudah lama tidak bergelung sampai tidur.

"Busan pasti menyenangkan."

Soonyoung berhenti bermain rambut. "Hm?"

Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Soonyoung. "Aku rindu rumah."

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sebelah tangannya membawa Jihoon lebih dekat lagi dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu erat-erat.

"Aku rindu rumah, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu Jihoon, aku tahu."

.

.

Jihoon membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela di sisi ranjang. Ia mengerang saat menyadari ia bangun sendirian. Tidak ada Soonyoung di sampingnya. Pemuda blonde itu menghilang lagi.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

Sudah dua tahun mereka bermigrasi dari Busan menuju Seoul. Pada awalnya memang menyenangkan. Mereka memiliki tabungan yang cukup dan sehari-hari dihabiskan untuk berkelana kesana kemari―menikmati masa muda kalau kata Soonyoung.

Tapi sekarang, dua tahun kemudian, semua hal terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan.

Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Busan.

Tabungan mereka habis. Soonyoung melarangnya bekerja, dan ia hanya bertumpu pada penghasilan Soonyoung yang pas-pasan. Dia tahu seharusnya dia berusaha mencari uang. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali dia keluar dan mencari pekerjaan, saat itu juga Soonyoung tahu dan kembali melarangnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Kondisi tubuhnya memang tidak pernah sebagus Soonyoung. Dia mungil, dia kecil, dan sedikit kena angin, biasanya tumbang sakit.

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya. dia merasa benar-benar menyusahkan.

.

.

Soonyoung menatap botol vodka di tangannya dan berpikir tentang permintaan Jihoon semalam. Soonyoung tahu Jihoon tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya tapi Soonyoung bisa menebak pemuda mungilnya benar-benar ingin pulang.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak ingin pulang saat ulang tahunmu semakin dekat?

Tapi keadaan keuangan Soonyoung benar-benar sedang sekarat. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Jihoonnya kalau dia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Kau terlihat frustasi sekali, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menenggak vodkanya dan menghela nafas. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo sedang menatapnya heran. "Aku memang sedang frustasi, Jeon."

Soonyoung terdampar di bar di ujung jalan setelah seharian berkelana mencari pekerjaan.

"Ada apa? Barangkali aku bisa membantumu."

Soonyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. "Jihoon minta pulang."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia pulang."

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Wonwoo―pemuda itu sedang bersiul menggoda seorang waiter. "Jun hyung baru saja memecatku."

Wonwoo menoleh. Raut wajahnya terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Dia harus kembali ke China dan meninggalkan aku di sini sendiri."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Imigran dan masalahnya terhadap visa. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo menoleh. Soonyoung terlihat menyedihkan sekali. "Aku butuh pekerjaan untuk membawa Jihoon-ie ku pulang."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bursa kerja untukmu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Telepon Mingyu. Kudengar dia butuh orang untuk mengantar barang."

"Kau yang terbaik, Wonwoo, aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Soonyoung."

.

.

Soonyoung terus tersenyum setelah keluar dari kantor Mingyu. Pekerjaannya mudah. Dia hanya perlu mengantarkan beberapa barang keluar kota setiap hari. Dan uang yang diberikan lumayan. Kalau dia bisa bertahan, maka dia bisa membawa pulang Jihoon dalam waktu tiga bulan.

Soonyoung mendesah.

Tiga bulan terlalu lama.

Dia harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan lagi kalau mau membawa Jihoon pulang lebih cepat.

.

.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang pasti, Soonyoung mulai menjauh. Pemuda blonde itu begitu bersemangat menghilang pagi hari dan baru kembali saat Jihoon hampir terlelap di atas meja makan menunggunya pulang.

Saat ditanya sedang sibuk apa, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya. Lalu kembali menghilang.

Tidak ada lagi ciuman selamat pagi.

Tidak ada lagi ciuman selamat malam.

Tidak ada lagi pelukan saat hujan datang bersama petir yang menggelegar.

 _Jihoon merindukan Soonyoung. Sangat._

.

.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Soonyoung hilir mudik mencari kaus dan celana jeansnya dengan ponsel tertempel di antara bahu dan telinganya.

"Iya, hyung, iya, aku ke sana sebentar lagi."

Jihoon tidak tahu siapa 'hyung' yang sedang berbicara dengan Soonyoung sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak pernah tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukan Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung berusaha memasukkan kakinya ke dalam celana jeans sementara ia mengangguk-angguk dan berusaha menenangkan siapapun 'hyung' di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan melempar senyum kecil. "Iya, hyung, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mencari jaketku."

Jihoon tidak membalasnya. Alih-alih muncul kerutan di dahinya. Dia tidak menyukainya. Soonyoung yang pergi pagi-pagi―tapi tidak pernah memberitahunya kemana ia pergi.

Soonyoung memakai jaketnya sekarang―dia menemukannya di sisi ranjang dan mendekati Jihoon. "Jihoon, aku pergi."

Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar. Lalu mencoba lagi mendekat untuk mendapatkan ciuman selamat paginya.

Nihil.

Jihoon semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Jihoon, aku pulang malam hari ini. Jangan nakal, oke?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab. ia membiarkan Soonyoung menghilang di balik pintu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di balik selimut.

.

.

" _Jihoon-ie baby, aku pergi."_

 _Jihoon mengerang dan menjauhkan wajah Soonyoung dari wajahnya. Soonyoung tertawa. "Bangunlah, putri tidur."_

" _Tidak mau."_

" _Berikan pangeranmu ini ciuman selamat pagi."_

 _Jihoon membuka sebelah matanya dan membiarkan Soonyoung mencium pipinya. Setelahnya ia mendorong Soonyoung menjauh. "Pergilah. Nanti kau telat."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa lagi. Ia menunduk dan kali ini mencium bibir Jihoon. "Bye!" serunya setelah melarikan diri dan menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Meninggalkan rona merah di kedua pipi Jihoon._

.

.

"Soonyoung, sebenarnya kau setiap hari pergi kemana?"

Soonyoung mendongak dari wastafel. "Aku? Tentu saja bekerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya jengkel. "Soonyoung, aku perlu tahu."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan berkumur. Ia meletakkan sikat giginya ke dalam mug dan mengacak surai pink Jihoon―lagi.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mewujudkan mimpimu, Jihoon."

Jihoon termenung.

 _Dia sedang tidak punya impian apa-apa_.

.

.

Jihoon berdiri di ujung barisan dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia kemari tanpa memberitahu Soonyoung dan kalau pemuda blonde itu tahu, tamatlah dia.

Chan memberinya brosur tentang open recruitment ini kemarin di perpustakaan kota. Bocah itu bersemangat sekali mengajaknya kemari setelah Jihoon kelepasan curhat―dia bosan di rumah karena Soonyoung jarang sekali pulang dan dia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menabung uang.

Kafe milik Jeonghan ini terletak di tengah kota―selalu ramai dengan pelanggan, karenanya Jeonghan selalu membutuhkan banyak pekerja. Chan bekerja sebagai waiter di sana dan menurut Chan, penghasilannya lumayan.

"Hyung! kau benar-benar datang!"

Jihoon melempar senyum kecil. Chan berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Semoga Jeonghan hyung menerimamu!"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Semoga."

Chan tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, hyung, Jeonghan hyung sangat mengenalmu dan tentu saja dia akan menomorsatukanmu dibanding semua pelamar pekerjaan yang mengantri di sini."

Harapan di dada Jihoon naik. Dia memang membutuhkannya.

.

.

Soonyoung buru-buru pulang saat Chan meneleponnya. Jihoon kecilnya pingsan di tempat kerja dan dia sibuk mengerutkan kening sembari berlari ke kafe Jeonghan.

 _Sejak kapan Jihoon bekerja?_

Soonyoung bahkan tidak peduli saat Mingyu meneriakinya untuk kembali―dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerja tadi dan kekhawatirannya terhadap Jihoon benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Chan berulangkali meminta maaf karena ia yang mengajak Jihoon ke kafe dan Soonyoung tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan pemuda yang sudah Jihoon anggap sebagai adik itu. Jihoonnya memang keras kepala.

Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon pulang. Dia tidak mau naik bus. Bus membuat gerakannya menjadi lebih susah. Setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Jihoon tidur. Naik bus dengan membawa pemuda tidur bukan hal yang mudah. Dan lagipula, apartement mereka dekat.

Soonyoung membaringkan Jihoon di ranjang dan hilir mudik mencari lap kompres. Jihoon demam. Sepertinya pemuda mungil itu terlalu lelah.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan mengganti kompresan di kening Jihoon. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Jihoon? Sudah kubilang, tunggu saja di rumah."

"Umma.." Jihoon mengigau.

Soonyoung menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kau begitu merindukan rumah, hm?"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya dan Soonyoung menyentuhnya, berharap kerutan itu memudar.

"Umma.." Jihoon kembali bergumam dan Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi, Jihoon. Sebentar lagi."

.

.

Soonyoung menggembungkan pipinya dan mengelap peluh di sekitar dahinya dengan ujung kausnya. Empat motor selesai ia perbaiki hari ini. Ia melirik jam di dinding dan mendesah. Sudah waktunya pulang dan memulai pekerjaan di lain tempat.

Demam Jihoon sudah turun terakhir dia mngecek sebelum berangkat kerja. Dan ia sudah meninggalkan sarapan dan sebutir obat di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Ia harap keadaan Jihoon semakin membaik. Dia ingin sekali tinggal dan merawat Jihoon, tapi pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal.

Seungcheol melambai dan Soonyoung mendekat. Bekerja di sini lumayan membantu. Seungcheol menggaji pegawainya per hari. Jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu akhir bulan untuk bisa membawa Jihoon pulang.

"Thanks, Soonyoung-a! Datang lagi besok pagi!"

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. ia melangkah keluar bengkel dan menghela nafas.

Soonyoung menatap lembaran won di tangannya. Ada beberapa lembar lebih banyak dari biasanya dan ia bersyukur. Seungcheol baik sekali. Soonyoung tersenyum dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku―menggabungkannya dengan lembaran-lembaran won yang lain.

 _Sedikit lagi_.

.

.

" _Setelah lulus sekolah, kau mau ke mana, Soonyoung?"_

" _Seoul."_

" _Seoul?"_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hm, kau dan aku. Kita berdua menuju Seoul bersama-sama."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Berkelana?"_

" _Bukan mencari pekerjaan?"_

" _Jihoon, kita ini masih muda. Yang kita pikirkan adalah berpetualang."_

 _Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk._

 _Soonyoung merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau pikir menyenangkan?"_

 _Jihoon menatap kedua manik mata Soonyoung yang berpendar di bawah cahaya bulan dan mengangguk. "Ya," Jihoon tersenyum. "Ya."_

.

.

"Soonyoung,"

Soonyoung menoleh. Ia tidak menyangka Jihoon sudah membuka matanya sepagi ini. Ia tersenyum. "Pagi, sayang."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Bekerja."

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sehari saja dan menemaniku?" Jihoon memilin kain selimutnya.

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jihoon."

Percayalah, Soonyoung ingin sekali tinggal.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan yang lain?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tidak, Jihoon. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan yang lain, aku bisa pergi dari sini, Soonyoung." Bisiknya lirih.

"Jihoon, percayalah padaku, aku hanya punya kau di dalam hati."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu dengan semua sikapmu satu bulan ini!"

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Jihoon, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu."

"Soonyoung, aku membutuhkanmu."

Soonyoung berhenti mencari celana jeansnya. Ia menoleh dan bertemu dengan dua mata yang menatapnya kecewa.

"Maaf, Jihoon-ie. Aku harus pergi."

"Soonyoung, kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku bukan pajangan yang bisa kau simpan di dalam rumah."

"Jihoon, dengarkan aku. Kau bukan pajangan. Percayalah padaku. aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu pagi ini tapi aku harus, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak menjawab. ia lebih memilih menunduk dan memainkan kain selimut di tangannya.

"Jihoon,"

Jihoon mendongak. kedua matanya memerah dan Soonyoung merasa ingin menangis juga melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia harus pergi sekarang atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan.

Soonyoung menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan menatap dalam kedua manik mata Jihoon.

" _Don't give up on me,_ Jihoon."

Pemuda blonde itu menghilang setelah mencium dahi Jihoon sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Jihoon menatapnya pergi menjauh dari jendela kamar. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut tebal.

 _Never, Soonyoung, never_.

.

.

 _Enam minggu di Seoul dan mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabungan mereka. Jihoon frustasi. Dia ingin sekali bekerja tapi Soonyoung melarangnya. Pemuda blonde itu berpendapat ini semua tanggungjawabnya –Soonyoung yang membawa Jihoon kemari, dan karenanya, dia juga yang akan bertanggungjawab dengan segala kebutuhan Jihoon di sini_ ― _termasuk makan._

 _Jihoon sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamar_ ― _menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul saat Soonyoung pulang dengan sebungkus sandwich di tangan._

" _Jihoon, makanlah."_

 _Jihoon meliriknya. Pemuda itu membuka bungkus sandwich dan memberikannya padanya. Jihoon menggeleng._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau belum makan."_

 _Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah."_

" _Jangan bohong."_

 _Jihoon tahu Soonyoung belum makan. Ia mengambil sandwich di tangan Soonyoung dan membaginya menjadi dua._

" _Hei, kau harus makan semuanya."_

 _Jihoon menggeleng. "Makanlah. Baru aku akan memakan bagianku."_

 _Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia menerimanya._

" _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"_

 _Ini pertanyaan sensitif. Soonyoung sedang berjuang mendapatkan pekerjaan berhari-hari ini. Tapi melihat raut wajah Soonyoung berubah cerah, Jihoon mendesah lega._

 _Soonyoung nyengir. "Jun hyung baru saja menerimaku sebagai asisten pelatih dance."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. "Baguslah."_

 _Soonyoung beringsut mendekat. Ia menatap kedua manik mata Jihoon dan bergumam. "Don't ever give up on me, Jihoon."_

" _Never, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Melumatnya lembut seraya mengelus pipi apel kekasih mungilnya. Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan memilih menikmati apa yang diberikan pemuda blonde tersebut. Ia membuka mata saat dirasa Soonyoung menjauh dan menatap mata Soonyoung dalam. Merasa nyaman, hangat dan puas, Jihoon kembali bergumam, "Never."_

.

.

Soonyoung keluar dari apartement dengan hati yang berat.

Dia meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di atas ranjang dengan keadaan sakit hati. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan pekerjaan mengantar barang hari ini. Mingyu masih memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk bekerja dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Kalau hari ini berjalan lancar dan Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk memberikan uangnya―minggu depan mereka sudah berada di Busan merayakan ulang tahun Jihoon.

.

.

Jihoon menatap sehelai kertas yang ditinggalkan Soonyoung sebelum pemuda itu pergi menghilang. Ini kali pertama dalam sebulan ini Soonyoung meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Ia membacanya dan baris pertama sudah membuatnya mengerutkan kening jengkel.

 _Aku tahu kau marah, kau benci padaku, tapi kumohon, jangan ajukan surat cerai padaku._

Jihoon mendengus.

 _Jangan mendengus. Iya, kita belum menikah maka dari itu kau tidak bisa mengajukan surat cerai untukku._

Jihoon tertawa. Apa-apaan Soonyoung ini. Ia mengusap kedua sudut matanya dari sisa-sisa air matanya tadi pagi.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat._

Jihoon tersenyum.

Ya, dia juga sangat mencintai pemuda gombal yang satu ini.

 _Percayalah padaku apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini semuanya untukmu._

Jihoon kembali mendengus.

 _Jihoon, jangan lupa tersenyum untukku._

Jihoon terdiam.

Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum di tengah-tengah keadaan ini? Dia lebih ingin menangis sebenarnya. Soonyoung yang kian menjauh. Dan rasa rindunya pada rumah yang kian menjadi.

.

.

" _Aku lapar."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku lebih lapar lagi, Jihoon. Kau ini kecil tapi kenapa sedikit-sedikit mengeluh lapar?"_

 _Jihoon merengut. "Karena organ pencernaanku lebih pendek maka dari itu makanan yang masuk dicerna dengan begitu cepat_ ― _aku jadi gampang lapar lagi."_

 _Mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di atas gedung apartement mereka. Menangisi tabungan bersama milik mereka yang habis hari ini. Soonyoung belum juga gajian dan Jihoon merasa setengah stress karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia merangkul Jihoon. "Maaf, aku belum bisa memberimu makan tiga kali sehari dengan cukup."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga, aku tidak bekerja dan hanya bisa bergantung padamu."_

" _Hei, aku ini kepala keluarga, memang seharusnya aku yang mencari uang."_

 _Jihoon memukul lengan Soonyoung dan semakin cemberut. Soonyoung tertawa lepas dan membiarkan kekasih mungilnya memukulnya sesuka hati._

" _Hei, Jihoon."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Mau bermain imajinasi?"_

" _Imajinasi?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk. "Makanan apa yang paling kau inginkan sekarang?"_

" _Ramyeon."_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. "Yang lebih mewah sedikit."_

" _Tapi aku memang ingin makan ramyeon."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Baiklah, coba bayangkan, kau ingin makan ramyeon rasa apa?"_

" _Umm, seafood?"_

" _Uh-uh, lalu kau biasanya menambahkan apa di atas ramyeonmu?"_

" _Keju."_

" _Keju?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk. ia sudah mulai membayangkan ramyeon seafood dengan asap mengepul di kepalanya._

" _Baiklah, kau boleh menambahkan keju sesukamu."_

" _Soonyoung."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku jadi tambah lapar, sial!"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa_ ― _jenis tawa yang membuat Soonyoung bertepuk tangan dan kedua matanya benar-benar menyipit. Mau tidak mau membuat Jihoon ikut tertawa juga._

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berimajinasi yang lain."_

" _Tidak mau."_

" _Jihoon, sesekali buat aku senang sedikit."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Soonyoung menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan mulai menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Jihoon menjerit. "Soonyoung! Geli! Soonyoung!"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa._

 _Dan melihat Soonyoung tertawa_ ― _Jihoon juga tertawa._

 _Mereka tersenyum_ ― _di tengah-tengah keadaan yang membuat mereka hampir menangis._

.

.

Benar, dia seharusnya bisa tersenyum dan menertawakan nasib mereka bersama. Seperti dahulu kala. Saat Soonyoung hanya bisa membelikannya makan untuk dua kali―atau paling parah sekali sehari.

Tapi dia tidak ingin menertawakan nasib ini sendirian.

Paling tidak―dia ingin Soonyoung ada bersamanya saat itu terjadi.

Jihoon menatap pigura yang tergantung di dinding dan menghela nafas. Di sana ada potret dirinya dan Soonyoung―duduk bersebelahan di atas atap sekolah. Tertawa tanpa beban setelah menjalani upacara kelulusan. Kemana semua kebahagiaan itu pergi? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa seperti itu lagi?

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Tidak seharusnya ia menyerah. Soonyoung menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan, kan?

Jihoon berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia harus memasak sesuatu sebelum Soonyoung pulang―lagipula, ia pikir sudah lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mempedulikan jadwal makan malam Soonyoung.

.

.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali kau bekerja untukku."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Mingyu. "Aku juga, Mingyu."

"Datang lagi minggu depan?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

Pemuda jangkung itu menepati janjinya dan memberikan uangnya tepat waktu. Ia melirik jam di kafe pinggir jalan dan melangkah pulang setelah mampir ke stasiun sebentar.

Soonyoung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan menatap jalanan. Pikirannya sibuk menerawang bagaimana reaksi Jihoon nanti saat ia pulang. Dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang perilakunya sebulan ini dan menyaksikan Jihoon menangis setiap malam menghadap tembok membuatnya ragu. Pemuda mungil itu mungkin saja membencinya.

Soonyoung melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan sebulan ini. Menjadi pengantar barang, menjadi tukang bengkel, menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe, menjadi cleaning service, semua ia lakukan.

Demi menabung lembaran won untuk membeli tiket kereta.

Soonyoung menunduk dan melangkah perlahan. Stagnan. Dia mempersiapkan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menghadapi Jihoon yang menangis. Tapi di sisi lain, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Setelah semua pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, ia lelah. Dia ingin sekali berlari pulang dan memeluk Jihoon sepanjang malam.

Soonyoung menghela nafas saat rumahnya tampak di kejauhan. Lamunannya membawanya lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan.

Soonyoung berhenti di depan pintu pagar dan menatap anak tangga di depan rumahnya dan terpana. Di sana dia, pemuda mungilnya, pemilik hatinya, duduk dengan lutut ditekuk―menunggunya pulang dengan senyuman.

"Hai."

Terdengar seperti mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Tapi memang benar―meski terakhir Soonyoung melihatnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Dengan berkurangnya komunikasi, Soonyoung merasa dia tidak bertemu Jihoon berbulan-bulan.

Soonyoung melempar senyum kecil. "Hai."

Jihoon berdiri dan melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Ia menggenggam jemari Soonyoung, lalu menarik pemuda blonde itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Soonyoung membiarkan Jihoon menariknya sepanjang koridor menuju dapur. Membiarkannya memaksanya duduk di kursi meja makan. Dan membiarkan kekasih mungilnya mengambilkannya makan malam yang masih hangat dari dalam microwave.

Saat Jihoon beranjak untuk membereskan piring bekas makan, Soonyoung berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di perut Jihoon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di ceruk leher Jihoon.

Jihoon meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Soonyoung. "Soonyoung, ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga."

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh kantung jaketnya. Ia menarik sebuah amplop dari dalam dan memberikannya pada Jihoon―yang menerimanya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Soonyoung? Ini apa?"

Jihoon menatap amplop berwarna pastel di tangannya.

"Tiket kereta."

"Apa?" Jihoon membukanya dan terpana. Di tangannya, ada dua tiket kereta menuju Busan.

Soonyoung menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan tersenyum. "Lihat, aku membawamu pulang."

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Soonyoung.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke awal mereka bertemu. Soonyoung, dengan dua matanya yang sipit memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta―seolah-olah Jihoon adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Perasaan cintanya datang membuncah di dalam dada dan Jihoon melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak sebulan terakhir. Ia berjinjit dan mencium Soonyoung tepat di bibir. Melumatnya sedikit sebelum bergumam dengan mata berair.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kau bilang ingin pulang. Maka dari itu, aku bekerja mati-matian satu bulan ini untuk membawamu pulang."

Sebutir air mata turun di sudut mata Jihoon. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Soonyoung mengusap air matanya dan memeluknya.

Jihoon merasa dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

.

.

" _Jihoon, aku mencintaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Jihoon mendongak dari buku biologinya dan menganga menatap Soonyoung. Pemuda itu masih bersurai hitam pekat. Dengan senyum lebar_ ― _yang membuat matanya menyipit lucu, berdiri di depannya dengan sabar menanti jawaban._

" _Hah?"_

" _Jihoon, aku mencintaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon memerah. Ia kembali menatap bukunya. "Kau ini sedang main truth or dare?"_

 _Soonyoung menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu melompati pagar sekolah karena terlambat."_

" _Aku tidak mengenalmu."_

 _Tentu saja Jihoon kenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Soonyoung? Dancer terbaik sekolah yang populer di kalangan anak-anak?_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berkenalan."_

 _Jihoon masih keras kepala menatap buku. "Tidak mau."_

 _Tapi Soonyoung jauh lebih keras kepala. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung. Atau Soonyoung-ie, atau Soonyoung jjagi kalau kau mau."_

 _Jihoon berdiri dan mengerutkan keningnya jengkel. Ia menatap wajah Soonyoung_ ― _hanya untuk memekik kecil saat Soonyoung menakup kedua pipinya dan menatapnya dalam_ ― _dua matanya yang biasanya terlihat jenaka, kini menatapnya lembut._

" _Mau jadi pacarku?" Soonyoung bertanya ulang dengan nada yang lebih lembut._

 _Saat Jihoon mengangguk dan Soonyoung mencium dahi dan kedua pipi tembamnya, Jihoon tidak tahu jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya itu apa_ _―tapi dia menyukainya._

.

.

Malam itu mereka kembali bergelung di atas ranjang. Dengan Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jihoon.

"Soonyoung."

"Hm."

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Soonyoung mengecup leher Jihoon. "Tidak janji."

Jihoon meremas lengan Soonyoung di sekeliling perutnya. "Soonyoung, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Jihoon."

Jihoon berjuang untuk berbalik dan menatap kedua mata Soonyoung. "Jangan lakukan lagi."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Jihoon."

"Soonyoung, tidak ada artinya kalau kau kehilanganku dalam prosesnya."

Soonyoung mengecup hidung Jihoon.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kehilanganmu sebulan ini. Dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan."

"Maaf."

"Kalau aku mendadak ingin pulang dan kau sedang dalam kesulitan, bicarakan padaku. kita akan berjuang bersama, Soonyoung. Kita. Kau dan aku. Bukan hanya kau saja."

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Jihoon. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Jihoon. "Mm, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Janji?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Janji."

 _Tidak janji, Jihoon._

.

.

Mereka berangkat ke Busan dengan kereta pertama esok paginya. Dengan Jihoon melompat-lompat senang sepanjang jalan dan Soonyoung yang mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon dengan senyum tertempel permanen di wajahnya.

"Jihoon, mau duduk di mana?"

Jihoon menunjuk sisi jendela. "Dekat jendela!" serunya antusias.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan membiarkan Jihoon masuk lebih dulu.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon di sebelah. Pemuda mungil itu sibuk menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela kereta dan dia –terlihat seperti stalker, menikmati wajah bahagia Jihoon.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja seperti orang gila dan membentengi diri dariku?" Jihoon bertanya tanpa berpaling.

Soonyoung merengut. "Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Jihoon meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri Soonyoung. "Aku tahu. Tapi lain kali, aku lebih suka kita menghadapinya bersama, Soonyoung."

"Ya,"

Jihoon tersenyum. Refleksinya terpantul di jendela. "Apalah artinya kau mencari banyak uang untukku tapi kau tidak ada di sampingku, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Ia menatap figur Jihoon dari samping dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih begitu mencintai pemuda mungil ini setelah apa yang mereka lalui.

"Hei, Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh. Satu alisnya terangkat naik. "Ya?"

"Kau pikir berapa lama kita akan bertahan bersama?"

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya. Dua lesung pipitnya terlihat. "Forever?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Forever."

.

.

" _Soonyoung, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. Ia menoleh ke sebelah dan tawanya semakin keras saat menemukan rona merah menyebar di kedua pipi Jihoon. Manis sekali._

 _Mereka berdua sedang berbaring bersebelahan di lapangan dekat rumah. Menatap jutaan bintang di langit sana menjadi rutinitas mereka akhir-akhir ini._

" _Soonyoung, jawab."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku juga, Jihoon-ie, aku juga mencintaimu." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar_ ― _menunjukkan seberapa besar ia mencintai pemuda mungil itu._

 _Jihoon mengangguk dan kembali menatap bintang._

 _Senang karena Jihoon akhirnya puas, Soonyoung merangkul tubuh mungil Jihoon mendekat._

" _Hei, Jihoon. Kau pikir berapa lama kita akan bertahan bersama?"_

 _Jihoon mendongak. "Forever?"_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Ia menatap jutaan bintang di atas langit sana. "Forever."_

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N** :

.

.

Sooo, abis nonton music videonya The Script yang For The First Time dan tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada apa―kebawa suasana lagu jadi baper. Ahahah dan mood nulis jadi meningkat dan jeng-jeng, jadilah fanfiksi ini.

Oke, scenenya memang sangat banyak terpengaruh sama cerita di music videonya tapi aku bisa apa―rasanya Soonyoung Jihoon cocok disitu. Dan coba bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu. Mungkin bisa jadi baper nemenin aku ahaha XD

Awalnya mau bikin Seungcheol/Jihoon gegara di Seventeen Project yang waktu mereka nangis berdua-dua tuh, backsoundnya lagu ini. Kan cocok tuh. Tapi setelah di pikir ulang, ah, SoonHoon aja XD

.

.

P.S. yang cetak miring itu ceritanya cerita masa lalu gitu.

P.S.S. Thanks banget udah nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-baca, nge-review fanfiksi aku yang lain /bow/ aku bakal bales review kalian kalo aku sempet.

P.S.S.S. aku nggak lupa sama mama Changmin dan chibi-chibi, cuma lagi galau aja, chapter dua enaknya chibi-chibi masuk sekolah apa ketemu papa Yunho dulu? Plotnya udah jadi dua-duanya dan ceritanya udah setengah jadi. Coba kasih aku saran ya! ^^

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
